Les aventures de Vampire Diaries sur Facebook
by A.Casse-Noisette
Summary: Facebook ? Du déjà vu me direz-vous. Certes, oui. Mais ma fiction est différente car elle raconte TOUTE la série en reprenant ses intrigues principales tournée à l'humour.
1. Le commencement

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction toujours sur le thème de TVD. Mais cette fois, place à l'humour ! Je sais que Facebook c'est du déjà vu mais je suis certaine que ma fiction est unique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous amuserez bien :D**_

_**Ma fiction suit l'intrigue générale de la série. Il n'y aura donc pas de déviance à ce niveau-là. Ce qui veut dire pas d'autres couples navrée. C'est un choix que j'ai fait ;) Cependant, il y a quelques éléments et personnages secondaires qui ne seront pas pris en compte. Cela prendrait trop de temps, il y a quand même 22 épisode de 45 minutes dans chaque saisons... Ensuite, je compte raconter toute la série dans son intégralité. Comme on en est à la 5, je m'arrêterai là et j'attendrai la 6.**_

_**Bonnie n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce premier chapitre. J'en suis navrée. Mais comme il y a tout de même pas mal de personnage, cela m'est dur de tous les faire apparaître.**_

_**La seule chose négative, c'est que je ne pourrai pas vous poster rapidement les chapitres. Faute de temps :/ je n'ai toujours pas terminé ma première fiction, "Destinée". J'essaierai comme toujours de faire au mieux.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

**Elena Gilbert **est désormais amie avec Stefan Salvatore. **Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jenna Summers et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une belle rencontre. **Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Jenna Summers et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Caroline Forbes : **Il va falloir que tu me racontes ça !

**Elena Gilbert **: Oui, si tu veux !

**Jenna Summers : **Je suis heureuse pour toi Elena. Toi au moins, tu avances.

**Elena Gilbert :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Jenna Summers :** J'ai encore surpris ton frère en train de prendre de la drogue. **Jérémy Gilbert aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Jérémy ! C'est sérieux ! Il faut que t'arrêtes !

**Vicky Donovan : **Toi, tu la fermes ! Tu as jeté mon frère alors que ça fait des années que vous traîniez ensemble pour te jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu ! Alors, je crois que tu n'as rien à dire ! **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

**Matt Donovan ! **Vick, voyons !

**Vicky Donovan :** Quoi ? Je lui ai juste jeté à la figure ce que tu penses tout bas.

**Matt Donovan : **Non, pas du tout ! Elena, je te le promets, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense de toi.

**Elena Gilbert : **Je sais Matt. Mais ta sœur n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je n'ai pas bien agi avec toi. **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

**Matt Donovan :** Je crois que tu es complètement pétée Vick -_-. **Jérémy Gilbert et Vicky Donovan aiment ça.**

**Jenna Summers : **Vicky, ce que tu fais, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais Jérémy, toi par contre, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter toutes ces conneries où je vais fouiller ta chambre.

**Jérémy Gilbert : **D'accord. Cool l'autorité Jenna. J'aime bien. Continue. **Vicky Donovan et Jérémy Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Tyler Lockwood :** Vicky ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec Gilbert ?

**Jérémy Gilbert :** T'as un problème ?

**Tyler Lockwood : **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien. T'es juste en train de me piquer la meuf avec laquelle je couche.

**Matt Donovan : **Eh oh ! Ma sœur n'est pas une chose ! Vous vous calmez tout le deux. **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

**Vicky Donovana : **Laisse Matt. Moi j'aime bien l'idée que deux mecs se disputent pour moi. **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett : **Je crois qu'on s'éloigne un peu du sujet là. On était pas censé commenter l'amitié d'Elena avec Stefan ? **Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Caroline Forbes : **Bonnie a raison. **Bonnie Bennett et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Jenna Summers : **C'est vrai. Bon, je vais me déconnecter. Logan Fell vient de m'appeler. **Jenna Summers aime ça.**

**Caroline Forbes :** Au fait, Stefan pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise ?

**Caroline Forbes :** Mais tout voyons !

**Stefan Salvatore : **Heu...

**Elena Gilbert :** Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan. Caroline est comme ça. C'est juste au début, après elle va te lâcher la grappe.

**Caroline Forbes :** Mais heu Elena ! **Bonnie Bennett et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** vient de tester un nouveau shampoing. **Caroline Forbes aime ça.**

**Liz Forbes :** Caroline ! Au lieu de passer ton temps à faire du shopping, tu devrais étudier davantage !

**Caroline Forbes :** Maman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Facebook ?

**Liz Forbes :** Je m'instruis. **Carol Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood, Jérémy Gilbert et Vicky Donovan aiment ça.**

_**Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

**Caroline Forbes **a ajouté « organiser des fêtes » dans ses activités. **Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert et Bonnie Bennett aiment ça.**

**Liz Forbes : **Caroline ! Je te surprends encore une fois sur Facebook au lieu de travailler tes cours et je te supprime la connexion à internet !

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore** a le déplaisir de retrouver son frère.

**Damon Salvatore : **Allons petit frère ! On sait bien tous les deux que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Dans tes rêves Damon...

**Elena Gilbert :** Stefan ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un frère ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Il n'aime pas se vanter.

**Elena Gilbert : **Ah ! En tout cas, ravie de te connaître Damon.

**Damon Salvatore : **De même, charmante Elena !

**Stefan Salvatore : **Damon ! Je te préviens, si jamais tu...

**Damon Salvatore :** Oui oui je sais Stefan. Moi aussi.

**Elena Gilbert :** Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton frère Stefan ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** Je t'expliquerais une autre fois...

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** a couché avec Damon Salvatore. **Caroline Forbes et Vicky Donovan aiment ça.**

**Liz Forbes : **Quoi ?!

**Caroline Forbes :** Maman ! J'ai 17 ans, d'accord ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille. **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett :** Tu as couché avec le frère de Stefan ? Le mec qu'Elena fréquente ?

**Caroline Forbes :** Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est étonné ?

**Stefan Salvatore : **Caroline. Méfie-toi de mon frère. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

**Elena Gilbert **est désormais amie avec Damon Salvatore. **Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

_**24 heures plus tard...**_

**Damon Salvatore : **Du coup, pourquoi personne ne commente ?

**Elena Gilbert :** Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre.

* * *

**Elena Gilbert** ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit croire... **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Elena, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

**Elena Gilbert :** Ah quoi bon ? Tu m'as menti.

**Stefan Salvatore : **C'était pour te protéger.

**Elena Gilbert :** Vraiment ? Et me protéger de quoi au juste ?

**Damon Salvatore :** On dirait qu'il y a du piment dans l'air.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Damon, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

**Damon Salvatore : **Comme tu voudras mon frère.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Elena, permet-moi de venir t'expliquer.

**Elena Gilbert : **Inutile Stefan.

**Bonnie Bennett:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

**Elena Gilbert :** Oh je ne sais pas, j'ai seulement découvert que Stefan était un...

**Bonnie Bennett :** Un quoi ?

**Elena Gilbert :** Non rien...

* * *

**Vicky Donovan** a crée le club des drogués. **Vicky Donovan et Jérémy Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Matt Donovan : **Tu ne changeras jamais Vick...

**Jenna Summers : **Jérémy ! Tu as été prévenu ! Je vais de ce pas fouiller ta chambre !

**Jérémy Gilbert : **D'accord !

**Matt Donovan : **Ils sont à fond dedans j'y crois pas...

**Elena Gilbert** est désormais en couple avec Stefan Salvatore. **Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Jenna Summers et Bonnie Bennett aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett : **Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

**Damon Salvatore : **C'est uniquement grâce à ses cheveux et à ses inimitables froncement de sourcils. **Damon Salvatore** aime ça.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Damon.

**Damon Salvatore : **Je peux même vous donner la marque de son gel si vous voulez.

**Caroline Forbes **est passée du statut « en couple » à celui de « célibataire ». **Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Liz Forbes et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett : **C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait t'arriver.

**Caroline Forbes : **Je sais, mais je suis quand même triste.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Et un bon conseil Caroline, ne t'approche plus de lui.

**Liz Forbes : **J'ai toujours dit qu'il était trop vieux pour toi.

**Caroline Forbes : **Mais bien sûr ! De toute manière, tu n'approuves jamais mes choix. **Vicky Donovan aime ça.**

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore **vient de se remémorer son passé, notamment celui où il a rencontré une certaine Katherine Pierce.

**Elena Gilbert : **Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Je sais. C'est beaucoup de choses à endurer mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai 17 ans depuis 164 ans.

**Elena Gilbert : **Oui, en gros je suis sortie avec un vieillard !

**Stefan Salvatore : **Tu sais que c'est presque insultant ?

**Elena Gilbert :** x)

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** a passé la moitié de la journée à s'ennuyer. Pour passer le temps, il a organisé une beuverie sous forme de massacre. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore : **Damon... qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

**Damon Salvatore : **Non ! Qu'est-ce que TOI tu as fait petit frère.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Je suis sérieux Damon...

**Damon Salvatore : **Mais moi aussi. Comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai seulement tué quelques toxicomanes et dansé avec une charmante jeune fille que j'ai ensuite transformé parce que je m'ennuyais étant donné que tu m'as volé ma chevalière.

**Stefan Salvatore : **-'

* * *

**Vicky Donovan** est désormais immortelle. **Vicky Donovan **et **Damon Salvatore** aiment ça.

**Matt Donovan : **Vick, ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela fait des jours que tu as disparu ! Toute la ville te recherche et toi, tu viens comme ça l'air de rien sur Facebook ?

**Vicky Donovan :** Matt ! Détends-toi un peu. Je vais très bien, d'accord ? A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie.

**Matt Donovan : **Non, mais tu rigoles là j'espère ! J'ai flippé ma race !

**Tyler Lockwood :** Eh Vick ! Non seulement tu te tapes Gilbert, mais en plus tu te fais les deux frères Salvatore ?

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Vicky Donovan** : Hey ! J'ai jamais dit cela ! Jérémy, détends-toi, je t'appellerai bientôt.

**Matt Donovan :** Stefan, dis-moi tout de suite où est ma sœur !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Écoute Matt, c'est assez compliqué. Mais crois-moi, je veille sur ta sœur. Elle ne peut pas rentrer chez vous.

**Vicky Donovan : **Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! C'est clair ?!

**Matt Donovan :** Vick, c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu m'expliques parce que là je pige que dalle !

**Elena Gilbert :** Matt, sur ce coup-là, il faut que tu crois Stefan et que tu lui fasses confiance. S'il te plaît.

**Matt Donovan : **Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire bordel ? Il s'agit de MA sœur !

**Tyler Lockwood : **Ouais et ta sœur, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une sale traînée !

**Matt Donovan :** Toi, tu la fermes ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça de ma sœur !

**Damon Salvatore :** Ah la jeunesse ! Toujours pleine de ressource. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore : **Ça n'aide pas vraiment Damon...

**Damon Salvatore :** Écoute petit frère. Et si tu laissais les grandes personnes s'occuper de ce problème ? D'ailleurs, il est l'heure d'aller manger non ? Tu ne dois pas aller chasser Bambi ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Damon comme toujours.

**Vicky Donovan :** Ça a l'air amusant. Je peux venir avec toi chasser Bambi ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Ah ben bravo ! Tu as réussi à déteindre sur elle.

**Matt Donovan : **JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE DEVENIR FOU ET VOUS, VOUS PARLER DE BAMBI ?!

**Damon Salvatore : **Eh le quaterback ! Une bonne cuite te ferait le plus grand bien à mon avis.

**Vicky Donovan : **Jérémy ! Ce soir, il y a une fête au lycée. Tu m'y retrouves ?

**Matt Donovan :** Non, non et NON ! Vicky, tu rentres à la maison ! On doit parler et tout de suite.

**Vicky Donovan : **Bon, vous me soûlez tous. Je me casse.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore :** Le méchant vampire a été terrassé ! Vicky, je te trouve très belle sous cette nouvelle apparence.

**Elena Gilbert : **Tout est de ta faute ! Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

**Damon Salvatore : **Tu as entièrement raison Elena. C'est scandaleux. J'aimerais ajouter que c'est tragique. La Terre vient de perdre un toxicomane de plus !

**Elena Gilbert :** ...

* * *

**Damon Salvatore **fait désormais officiellement parti des membres des Fondateurs. **Damon Salvatore et Liz Forbes aiment ça.**

**Liz Forbes : **Encore merci de nous aider Damon ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien votre aide nous est précieuse.

**Damon Salvatore : **Mais je vous en prie. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'adore rendre service.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Oui ça, je peux le confirmer.

**Damon Salvatore : **N'est-ce pas ?


	2. Magie, nouveau professeur et sosie

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Pour une fois, je vous poste un chapitre en début d'après-midi ! Ah ! Cela me change des soirs (=_**

**_Bon, revenons à nos moutons. J'ai remarqué en relisant mon premier chapitre qu'il manquait certaines choses. Je m'en excuse mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas possible de reprendre TOUS les éléments qui se passent dans la série. Je fais au mieux. Cependant, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que je n'ai pas du tout fait allusion à l'épisode 5 où Elena suspecte Stefan et où Damon est enfermé dans la cave. Je me rends compte aussi que Bonnie avait eu que peu de place. J'ai aussi fait rentrer Damon trop tôt dans le conseil des fondateurs._**

**_Voilà (= _**

**_Je crois qu'en revanche, ce deuxième chapitre est assez bien fait. Il reprend à partir de l'épisode 8 et s'arrête au 14. Pour info, j'ai coupé cette première saison en 5 chapitre._**

**_Bon, assez blabaté. Place à la suite :D_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas vampire diaries._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Magie, nouveau professeur et sosie.**

**Bonnie Bennett** a découvert que sa grand-mère n'est pas folle en réalité. **Elena Gilbert et Bonnie Bennett aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert :** J'ai toujours du mal à le croire.

**Bonnie Bennett : **Moi aussi. Ça me fait bizarre.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** se demande comment gâcher la vie de son petit frère le jour de son anniversaire. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Franchement Damon, tu t'ennuies à ce point ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Je ne sais pas. Ah mais si, ça me revient ! Je t'avais promis une éternité de malheurs petit frère !

**Elena Gilbert :** Damon ! On sait tous que tu es un psychopathe ! Maintenant, laisse Stefan tranquille. **Stefan Salvatore et Caroline Forbes aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** Oh ! Que c'est mignon, sa copine prend sa défense.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Irrécupérable...

**Damon Salvatore :** Ah ! Je viens d'avoir une idée de génie. Je vais tuer la meilleure amie de Stefan.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

**Damon Salvatore** a tué Lexi Branson au propre comme au figuré. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore : **Ah j'ai failli oublier ! Joyeux anniversaire Stefan !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Damon, tu n'es plus mon frère pour moi. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie.

**Damon Salvatore : **Oh Stefan ! Tu me brises le cœur !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah ah ! Comme si tu en avais un.

* * *

**Alaric Saltzman **est désormais ami avec Jenna Summers. **Alaric Saltzman, Jenna Summers et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Logan Fell : **Eh Jenna ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Jenna Summers : **Ca veut dire que je te largue pauvre crétin ! **Jenna Summers et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** C'est qui cet Alaric au juste ?

**Alaric Saltzman :** Le nouveau professeur d'histoire !

**Damon Salvatore : **Oh le courageux ! Il paraît que le poste est maudit !

**Stefan Salvatore :** On ne se demande même pas pourquoi...

**Alaric Saltzman :** J'aime relever les défis. **Jenna Summers aime ça.**

**Jérémy Gilbert : **Jenna ! Ce n'est pas cool de sortir de avec mon nouveau prof .

**Jenna Summers :** Je ne sors pas avec lui. Du moins, pas encore ;) **Alaric Saltzman aime ça.**

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett **est hantée par l'esprit de son ancêtre et se demande si c'est normal. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett : **Damon, qui t'a permis d'aimer ? **Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore : **Personne. Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour le faire.

**Bonnie Bennett :** - ' .

**Damon Salvatore :** Allez petite sorcière ! Accepte mon aide.

**Bonnie Bennett :** Sûrement pas. Je préfère encore brûler en enfer !

**Damon Salvatore : **Avec Lucifer ?

**Bonnie Bennett : **TT_TT

* * *

**Damon Salvatore **haït, haït et... haït les sorcières**. Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett : **Dans ce cas, Damon rend-moi service et ne t'approche plus de moi !

**Damon Salvatore : **Peut-être que pour toi, je ferai une exception Bonnie.

**Bonnie Bennett :** Sa veut dire quoi ça ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Que ton sang était délicieux !

**Elena Gilbert :** Damon ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle à l'avenir.

**Damon Salvatore :** Ah ! J'ai peur...

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett** a le regret d'apprendre que les vampires existent.

**Elena Gilbert :** Je sais Bonnie...

**Bonnie Bennett :** Oui mais toi, au moins tu n'as pas été mordue.

**Elena Gilbert :** C'est vrai.

* * *

**Jérémy Gilbert** a rencontré aujourd'hui une petite folle qui lui a parlé de vampires à la bibliothèque.

**Elena Gilbert : **C'est quoi cette histoire Jer ?

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Aucune idée. Sans doute une folle.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** s'est éclaté en Géorgie avec Elena Gilbert. **Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Elena ! Pourquoi tu aimes ? 0_0

**Elena Gilbert :** Ben, je me suis bien amusée et en plus, tu m'as menti Stefan.

**Damon Salvatore : **Tu sais Elena, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Après tout, il est encore mineur. Il n'est pas totalement responsable de ses actes.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Tu m'ôtes les mots de ma bouche mon frère...

**Damon Salvatore :** Mais je t'en prie.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Ce n'était pas un compliment.

**Elena Gilbert : **En plus, j'ai de quoi me vanter. Je t'ai sauvée la vie aujourd'hui. **Elena Gilbert aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore : **C'est vrai, je dois le reconnaître.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Bon, mise à part ça, est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas ?

**Damon Salvatore ****:** Alors résumons. Nous avons rencontré des gens, nous avons fait la fête, on s'est pris une cuite et finalement, on a couché ensemble !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Je vois -' Je n'aurai pas de réponses avec toi. Alors Elena, tu peux me le dire ?

**Elena Gilbert :** Eh bien comme tu n'as pas été honnête avec moi dès le départ, je vais considérer cela comme étant ta punition :) Hi hi ! **Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

* * *

**Elena Gilbert **a découvert qu'elle a un ancêtre maléfique dont elle est le portrait crachée. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Ça n'a rien d'amusant Damon !

**Damon Salvatore : **Oui, tu as raison Elena. C'est flippant. J'en ai la chair de poule rien que d'y penser !

**Elena Gilbert :** -

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** va faire revenir Katherine et à préparé pour cela un plan diabolique. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

**Damon Salvatore : **Pourquoi personne ne commente ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** On se le demande Damon, on se le demande...

**Damon Salvatore : **Oui, justement je me le demande !

**Stefan Salvatore : **Laisse tomber mon frère.

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett** regarde Cendrillon et a écrit sur un papier la formule magique de la marraine. **Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett : **

_Salagadoo la menchikapoo_  
_La bibbidi bobbidi boo  
L'important c'est la façon de le dire  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo_

Salagadoo la menchikapoo  
La bibbidi bobbidi boo  
C'est de la magie malgrès tout vos sourires  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo

Salagadoo veut dire  
Menchika boo les roues  
Et la chose qui fait marcher c'truc là  
C'est la bibbidi bobbidi boo!

Salagadoo la menchikapoo  
La bibbidi bobbidi boo  
L'important c'est la façon de le dire  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo

Salagadoo la menchikapoo  
La bibbidi bobbidi boo  
l'important c'est la façon de le dire  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo  
Salagaddo la menchikapoo  
La bibbidi bobbidi boo  
C'est de la magie malgrès tout vos sourires  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo

Salagadoo veut dire  
Menchika boo les roues  
Et la chose qui fait marcher c'truc là  
C'est la bibbidi bobbidi boo!

Salagadoo la menchikapoo  
La bibbidi bobbidi boo  
L'important c'est façon de le dire  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo

Bibbidi bobbidi boo  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo  
Bibbidi bobbidi boo

**Elena Gilbert : **Je crois que Bonnie est à fond dans son truc.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Sauf que j'ai des doutes si cela va vraiment fonctionner.

**Elena Gilbert :** Bonnie ! Tu nous feras signe quand tu verras le bout ;)

**Stefan Salvatore :** Il vaut mieux la laisser.

**Elena Gilbert : **Il n'empêche que j'adorerai qu'elle parvienne à transformer une citrouille en un beau carrosse et comme ça, tu pourras m'emmener dedans au bal ! **Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett **est en mode frustrée !

**Elena Gilbert :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Bonbon ?

**Bonnie Bennett :** Le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné è_é

**Stefan Salvatore : **En même temps, ce n'est qu'un dessin animé ^^

**Bonnie Bennett :** Peut-être, mais c'est frustrant tout de même !

**Elena Gilbert : **Cela veut donc dire que je n'irai pas dans un carrosse au bal ?

**Bonnie Bennett : **Désolée Elena. Mais je peux essayer autre chose si tu veux. **Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

* * *

**Elena Gilbert** s'est rendue au bal sur le destrier blanc de Stefan Salvatore. **Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et Jenna Summers aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore : **Oh pitié ! On se croirai dans un mauvais remake de Blanche-Neige.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, personne ne t'a invité à ce que je sache.

**Damon Salvatore :** Oh Stefan ! Que de cruauté comme toujours !

* * *

**Jérémy Gilbert** s'est fait suivre partout par une folle au bal.

**Jérémy Gilbert** est désormais ami avec Anna. **Anna aime ça.**

**Anna :** Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour m'accepter !

**Jérémy Gilbert : **Disons surtout que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me harceler !

**Anna : **C'est vrai, je l'admets, je suis collante.

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Et folle aussi.

**Anna :** Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai parlé de vampires ?

**Jérémy Gilbert : **Entre autres.

**Anna : **Oui, mais dans le fond tu m'aimes bien, allez avoue-le !

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Comment veux-tu que je t'apprécie si tu passes ton temps à me coller au train ?

**Anna : **Je n'y peux rien si tu m'évites en permanence.

**Jérémy Gilbert : **D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu as toujours le dernier mot.

**Anna :** Disons plutôt que j'ai du répondant ;)

* * *

**Alaric Saltzman** a rencontré et reconnu l'assassin de sa défunte épouse.

**Liz Forbes : **Pourquoi ne faites vous pas appel à la police dans ce cas ?

**Alaric Saltzman : **Vengeance personnelle !

**Liz Forbes :** C'est la prison que vous risquez dans ce cas-là !

**Alaric Saltzman : **Non, je ne pense pas.

**Liz Forbes :** Comment ça ?

**Alaric Saltzman :** Parce que c'est un vampire !

**Liz Forbes :** Oh ! Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la prison que vous risquez, mais votre vie !

**Alaric Saltzman :** Je sais ce que je fais !

**Liz Forbes : **Je vous aurai prévenu... Paix à votre âme.

**Alaric Saltzman : **Merci shérif.

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** aime chanter « I'am a Barbie Girl » devant son miroir. **Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert et Bonnie Bennett aiment ça.**

**Liz Forbes : **Caroline ma chérie, tu sais combien maman t'aime mais parfois je m'inquiète sérieusement pour ta santé mentale.

**Caroline Forbes : **Merci pour le soutien !

**Liz Forbes : **Ce n'était pas un compliment ...

**Caroline Forbes : **_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life is plastic, it's fantastic!_

**Liz Forbes : ...**

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett **s'est fait kidnapper par un beau brun.

**Elena Gilbert :** Au moins, nous étions deux dans cet horrible chambre d'hôtel.

**Bonnie Bennett :** Oui, heureusement que tu étais là Elena. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Me laisser séduire par un vampire !

**Elena Gilbert : **Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

**Bonnie Bennett : **Disons que je l'ai su un peu tard :/ Bon et sinon ? Elle nous voulait quoi l'autre psychopathe de vampire

**Elena Gilbert :** Ouvrir le tombeau. Faut croire qu'il y a quelque chose de géniale là-dessous pour que tout le monde désire tant y pénétrer.

**Bonnie Bennett :** Ah ! Je vois...

**Elena Gilbert :** Tu crois qu'il y a un trésor ?

**Bonnie Bennett :** Un trésor je ne sais pas. Mais ce serait bien s'il y avait un mode d'emploi qui nous expliquerait comment nous débarrasser de Damon sans pour autant le tuer.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** a ajouté « mettre à exécution son plan diabolique pour faire revenir Katherine » dans ses activités. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Moi, je n'ai rien contre le fait de la faire revenir à condition qu'elle reste loin de moi. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore : **Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Tu sais que je commence à t'apprécier Elena?

**Elena Gilbert : **Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse pour toi.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Bon, et si on s'y mettait ? Pas que ça me déplais pas de déterrer des vampires séchés , qu'on s'entende bien !

**Damon Salvatore :** Toi, mon frère tu commences à remonter dans mon estime. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes ton régime Bambi.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Damon, tu n'as jamais remonté dans le mien que cela soit clair...

* * *

**_Voilàààà (=_**

**_Verdict ?_**


	3. Il était une fois des vampires !

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de TVD sur Facebook. Amusez-vous bien !**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Il était une fois... des vampires ?!**

**Damon Salvatore** haït le monde dans son intégralité et le fait d'avoir tué Alaric Saltzman ne l'a pas aidé à se sentir mieux. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert :** Damon, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** C'est gentil Elena mais à part faire apparaître Katherine devant moi, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses rien pour moi.

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett** a découvert que la magie pouvait être dangereuse. Elle en a d'ailleurs fait les frais l'autre soir.

**Elena Gilbert :** Je suis vraiment désolée Bonnie. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me me sens mal à cause de ça. **Bonnie Bennett** aime ça.

**Bonnie Bennett:** Merci Elena. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé.

**Elena Gilbert :** Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas. **Bonnie Bennett aime ça.**

* * *

**Matt Donovan** est jaloux de Stefan Salvatore. **Matt Donovan et Caroline Forbes aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore : **Oh ! Pourquoi donc ? 0-o

**Matt Donovan :** À cause de ta collection de voitures. Sans compter le petit bijou dans le garage.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah ça. J'ai simplement eu de la chance. Héritage familiale.

**Matt Donovan : **Peut-être, mais tu es quand même un chanceux.

**Caroline Forbes :** Sauf que sa voiture est trop petite pour se faire des câlins.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah ben tu vois Matt que ma voiture possède également des inconvénients.

**Matt Donovan : **Oui, mais bon Caroline est une fille. Elle ne peut pas comprendre.

**Caroline Forbes :** Hey !

**Matt Donovan :** Ne le prend pas mal Caroline. Mais c'est une réalité. C'est une affaire de mecs, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**Caroline Forbes : **TT_TT

**Elena Gilbert :** Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline. Moi aussi je suis concernée. Alors, entres filles on va se serrer les coudes:D

**Caroline Forbes :** ...

**Elena Gilbert : **Care ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Caroline Forbes :** Je ne sais pas Elena. À toi de me le dire sur hier soir.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah ben tu vois Caroline, cette fois-ci c'est une histoire de filles.

**Matt Donovan :** Ouais, et il vaut mieux de ne pas s'en mêler. **Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

* * *

**Matt Donovan **constate pour la énième fois que sa mère est restée une petite fille au fond elle. **Matt Donovan aime ça.**

**Kelly Donovan :** Matty ! Tu exagères tout de même !

**Matt Donovan :** Ah tiens ! Salut, maman. Non, je n'exagère pas du tout. Tu te comportes tout le temps comme si t'avais encore mon âge.

**Kelly Donovan :** Où est le mal ? Je suis encore jeune ! Il faut que je profite.

**Matt Donovan :** Oui, sauf que tu as deux enfants à charge ! Je dois payer les factures à ta place.

**Kelly Donovan : **D'accord. C'est promis, je vais faire un effort.

**Matt Donovan : **Ouais, j'attends de voir ça...

**Damon Salvatore :** Ah les disputes familiales. Il n'y a rien de tel.

**Matt Donovan :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

**Damon Salvatore : **Pas grand chose. Ah oui, avant que je n'oublie, ce soir j'organise une petite fête à domicile. Vous êtes les bienvenus naturellement.

**Kelly Donovan :** Vraiment ? Super, je serais là sans faute !

**Damon Salvatore :** Génial, je me réjouis.

**Matt : Donovan : **Maman ! Tu avais promis d'aller voir pour du travail.

**Kelly Donovan :** Oui ben, ça peut attendre non ? Il faut bien que je profite de ma dernière soirée en tant que chômeuse non ? **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** C'est comme ça qu'il faut voir les choses ! **Kelly Donovan aime ça.**

**Matt Donovan :** Arrête de l'encourager toi.

**Kelly Donovan :** Mais non Matt. Tu n'as rien compris à la vie.

**Damon Salvatore : **Laisse les adultes vivre leur vie le quaterback. **Kelly Donovan aime ça.**

**Matt Donovan :** ...

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** est amoureuse. **Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett et Matt Donovan aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Alors quoi de beau ?

**Caroline Forbes :** Ba rien de spécial.

**Elena Gilbert :** Menteuse va ! Je te vois venir.

**Caroline Forbes :** Hi hi.

**Matt Donovan :** Ah non, elles recommencent leur tripe entres filles. **Caroline Forbes et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore : **Vaut mieux les laisser...

**Matt Donovan : **Ah Stefan tu es là ! Tu me sauves la vie vieux. **Stefan Salvatore aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore : **Entre mec, il faut se soutenir ! **Matt Donovan aime ça. **

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** aime « mordre » tout ce qui lui passe sous la main tout en se saoulant. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Damon, il y a d'autres moyens de panser ses blessures.

**Damon Salvatore :** Ah oui ? Lesquels dis-moi ?

**Elena Gilbert : **Aurais-tu besoin par hasard que je te fasse la morale ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Tu peux toujours essayer ma belle.

**Elena Gilbert : **...

**Stefan Salvatore : **Elena, laisse tomber, tu perds ton temps avec lui.

**Damon Salvatore :** Oh Stefan ! Tu viens de gâcher notre moment romantique.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Damon, j'ai besoin de te parler d'une femme que tu aurais rencontré il y a environ deux ans.

**Damon Salvatore :** Non attend, t'es sérieux là ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** On ne peut plus mon frère.

**Damon Salvatore :** Et ça intéresse qui ?

**Stefan Salvatore : **Ton frère.

**Damon Salvatore :** Dis-moi Stefan, ton truc pour tuer les adorables petit Bambi, c'est de froncer les sourcils à chaque fois devant eux pour les séduire ? **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** ...

**Elena Gilbert : **Stefan, laisse tomber, je crois qu'on perd tous les deux notre temps. **Stefan Salvatore aime ça.**

* * *

**Pearl** est désormais amie avec Anna et 10 autres personnes. **Anna aime ça.**

**Anna :** Maman, tu as enfin compris la technologie du 21 siècle ?

**Pearl :** Les humains sont tout simplement incroyables parfois. **Anna aime ça.**

**Anna : **Je trouve aussi.

**Pearl :** Il faudra aussi que tu m'expliques comment utiliser l'espèce de boîte à troubadour.

**Anna :** On appelle ça une télévision maman !

**Pearl : **Je vois. Bon, je dois aller rendre visite à ce cher Damon.

**Anna :** Je t'accompagne.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** a failli se faire arracher les yeux par une folle. **Bonnie Bennett et Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** Votre compassion me touche les filles.

**Bonnie Bennett :** Dis-moi qui est l'auteur. Il faudra que je pense à lui envoyer des fleurs. **Elena Gilbert et Anna aiment ça.**

* * *

**Anna** est désormais inscrite au lycée de Mystic Falls. **Jérémy Gilbert aime ça.**

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Tiens, te revoilà toi.

**Anna :** Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ?

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Hum, cela se pourrait bien ouais. Je dois avouer que la petite folle me manquait. **Anna aime ça.**

**Anna :** Alors amis ?

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Je pense ouais, c'est cool. **Anna aime ça.**

* * *

**Jérémy Gilbert** a découvert que le monde n'est pas celui auquel on croit. **Anna aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert :** Jer, tout va bien ?

**Jérémy Gilbert : **Oui, ce n'est rien.

**Elena Gilbert :** Tu en es sûr ? On peut en parler si tu en as besoin.

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Non, je t'assure tout va très bien.

**Jenna Summers :** Moi, par contre j'ai découvert que les hommes peuvent encore être charmants.

**Elena Gilbert :** Oh ! Alors, tu sors avec notre séduisant prof d'histoire ?

**Jenna Summers :** Il se pourrait bien...;)

**Jérémy Gilbert :** Jenna, ce n'est pas cool.

**Jenna Summers : **Mais si au contraire, je pourrais influencer Alaric pour qu'il vous mette de bonnes notes;) **Elena Gilbert et Jérémy Gilbert aiment ça.**

* * *

**Elena Gilbert** est de mauvaise humeur après s'être réveillée ce matin et avoir appris LA mauvaise nouvelle. **Stefan** **Salvatore et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** Oh ! Madame n'est pas contente ?

**Elena Gilbert :** Je me suis réveillée ce matin en apprenant que tous les vampires du tombeau s'étaient échappés. Alors, je crois avoir gagné le droit de grogner.

**Damon Salvatore : **Hum, tu marques un point jeune Gilbert.

**Elena Gilbert : **Merci Monsieur sans cœur.

**Damon Salvatore : **Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore d'avoir transformé ta mère.

**Elena Gilbert : **Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire si c'est le genre de choses qu'on dit à une jeune fille.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Hum, désolé de vous déranger, mais ça n'aide pas, pas vraiment.

**Damon Salvatore : **Oui, tu déranges énormément en fait. Ah Stefan ! Il faut toujours que tu mettes ton grain de sel. Tu viens à nouveau de briser notre moment romantique.

**Elena Gilbert : **Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous**,** tu n'as pas de cœur Damon. Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe.

**Damon Salvatore :** Elena, tu viens de briser mon cœur de psychopathe.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Hum hum...

**Elena Gilbert : **Bon, et comment on arrête une bande de vampires ?

**Damon Salvatore : **Essaie de leur faire la morale à eux aussi.

**Elena Gilbert : **D'accord, et le plan B ?

**Damon Salvatore **: On fonce dans le tas.

**Stefan Salvatore :** HUM HUM !

**Elena Gilbert :** Stefan, aide-moi à remettre le cerveau de ton frère en place veux-tu ?

**Stefan Salvatore : **Je laisse tomber...

**Damon Salvatore : **Cela voudra mieux en effet mon frère. Tu ne fais que briser notre merveilleuse relation passionnée. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Rêve toujours Damon... **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** a crée l'événement « Il était une fois à Mystic Falls 28 vampires qui se sont réveillés au bout de 160 ans. » **Damon Salvatore, Pearl et 27 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Pearl : **C'est en partie grâce à toi Damon.

**Damon** a jouté Pearl comme gérante de l'événement. Pearl et Anna aiment ça.

**Pearl :** Quelle honneur ! Je n'en demandais pas autant tu sais.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Damon, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? -_-

**Damon Salvatore :** Moi ? Pas grand chose petit frère. Il faut bien tuer le temps. Je soutiens seulement mes confrères les vampires. **Pearl et Anna aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Je préfère encore aller me promener que de rester là...

**Damon Salvatore :** N'oublie pas de passer le bonjour aux écureuils de ma part. **Damon Salvatore et Anna aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Je n'y manquerai pas...

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore **a passé une très mauvaise journée à se faire torturer. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus t'attaquer aux animaux !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Quel est le rapport entre eux et le fait que je me sois fait kidnapper ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Tu ne le vois pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Ils ont été cherchés du renfort chez les vampires.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Tu me sidères Damon...

* * *

**Alaric Saltzman **a passé la journée a tuer des vampires en compagnie d'un vampire complètement dérangé. Cherchez l'erreur. **Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore :** Pourtant, il faut bien avouer qu'on a assuré comme des bêtes !

**Alaric Saltzman :** Moi, j'estime surtout avoir assuré en te donnant ce coup de poing dans ta face. **Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

* * *

**Elena Gilbert, Jérémy Gilbert et Jenna Summers** doivent à contre cœur voir revenir oncle John. **Elena Gilbert, Jérémy Gilbert, Jenna Summers, Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett:** Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-ci. **Elena Gilbert aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert : **Moi non plus:/

**Caroline Forbes :** Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut l'oncle préféré ?

**Elena Gilbert :** J'en sais rien. Il est resté évasif.

**Jenna Summers :** En tout cas, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous ne me verrez pas beaucoup dans la maison.

**Jérémy Gilbert : **Tu vas aller squatter chez le prof ?

**Jenna Summers : **Peut-être bien, qui sait ? ;) **Elena Gilbert et Jenna Summers aiment ça.**

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore **a passé la soirée à combattre sa soif par l'alcool. **Stefan Salvatore** aime ça.

**Elena Gilbert :** Tu es sûr que sa va Stefan ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** On ne peut mieux !

**Damon Salvatore :** Tu devrais le faire boire plus souvent Elena. Il est drôle seulement quand il a bu.

**Elena Gilbert :** Je me passerai de tes conseils Damon. Mais merci quand même.

**Damon Salvatore :** Mais à ton service.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Bon, quand vous aurez fini tous les deux, Elena j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes me voir. :D

**Elena Gilbert :** Oui, d'accord. J'arrive.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore** est furieux.

**Damon Salvatore :** Oncle John est un sale type ! **Elena Gilbert aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert :** Je t'avais prévenu.

**Damon Salvatore : **Non, ce n'est pas ça.

**Elena Gilbert :** C'est quoi alors ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Oncle John est un sale type parce qu'il a osé se réveiller !

**Elena Gilbert :** Attends, tu pourrais développer ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Quand je tue quelqu'un, j'aime qu'il reste mort !

**Elena Gilbert :** Quoi ?! Damon, c'est mon oncle !

**Damon Salvatore :** On s'en fiche, c'est un sale type.

**Elena Gilbert : **...

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, on arrivera à la fin de la saison 1._**


End file.
